starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Executor-class Star Dreadnought
Executor-class Star Dreadnought, bedre kendt som Super-class Star Destroyer eller Super Star Destroyer, var en type af kæmpemæssige krigsskibe, der tit blev brugt som kommandoskibe i imperiets flåde. På deres tid var det de nogle af de største krigssibe i galaksen, kun overgået af dødsstjernerne. De havde en besætning på mere end en kvart million mænd, og var næsten umulige at besejre i kamp. Til gengæld var de ufatteligt dyre at bygge. Karakteristik Executor-class skibene var næsten 19 kilometer lange, og havde en besætning på 280.734 mænd. De var bevæbnet med mere en 5.000 våbenstationer, der inkluderede turbolasere, missiler og ion kanoner. Skibene blev drevet frem af hele 13 kraftige motorer, og var derfor utrolig hurtige for skibe af den størrelse. Der var altid mindst 144 starfightere ombord på skibene, men hangaren kunne rumme tusindvis af fly. Skibene havde desuden kraftige skjolde. Sensor kupler De store kupler på Executor's kommandobro (Magen til dem på Imperial I-class Star Destroyerne) tjente flere formål. De fungede både som sensorer, og skjoldgeneratorer. Disse kupler var ikke sårbare overfor angreb så længe skjoldene var intakte, men et voldsomt koncentreret bombardement—som det Admiral Ackbar beordrede under Slaget om Endor—kunne slå skjoldet ud. Først derefter var sensorer og skjoldgeneratorer åbne for angreb. Der var mange af disse kupler spredt udover skibenes overflade, sandsynligvis for at sikre, at der ikke var nogen steder der manglede skjold. Derfor kunne et angreb på et sted ikke skade skjoldene på resten af skibet.. Kommandotårn Kommandotårnet, hvor kommandobroen var placeret, havde ekstra kraftige skjolde, kontorer til officererne, og store redningskapsler. Admiralen på skibet havde sin egen personlige redningskapsel, ligeover kommandobroen. Kommandotårnet havde også sine egne strømgeneratorer, relæer, og life-support systemer. Det var også forbundet til skibets hovedreaktor. Dets udsatte position var kompenseret med meget kraftige skjolde der kun kunne gennemtrænges med kraftig koncentreret ild. på Executors kommandobro.]] Kommandobro Broen på Executor-class skibene var opbygget på samme måde som på de almindelige Star Destroyere. Den yderste del havde ni udsigtsvinduer. I midten var der 2 besætnings-grave, hvorfra alle skibets computersystemer blev styret. Mellem dem var en gangbro. I skibets våben- og forsvarssystemer blev styret i højre og venstre side af broen. Bagved broen var komunikationssytemerne. Lige under kommandobroen var skibets navigationssystemer. Historie Design og konstruktion , det føste ''Executor-class skib.]] Designet til Executor-class skibene var lavet af Lira Wessex, den dygtige og ambitiøse ingeniør der tidligere havde lavet tegningerne til Venator- og Imperial-class Star Destroyersne. Efter hendes succes med Imperial-class skibene ville Wessex bygge videre på designet. Hun mente, at en af de vigtigste grunde til Imperial-skibenes succes var deres størrelse. Hun arbejdede videre fra den teori, og begyndte at designe et skib der ville overgå alle hendes tidligere projekter. Selv blandt de kæmpemæssige skibe Kuat Drive Yards tidligere havde designet og bygget såsom Mandator-class skibene var Wessex nyeste skib en gigant. Wessex gav tegningerne til imperiet da Dødsstjernen var ved at være færdigbygget. På det tidspunkt var folkene imperiets flåde klar over, at dødsstjernen udgjorde en trussel mod deres dominans, og de gik straks igang med at bygge skibet, for at vise kejseren, at flåden også kunne bygge store dræbermaskiner. Kejser Palpatine gav sin tilladelse til konstruktionen kort tid før Slaget om Yavin (0 ABY), og efter den uventede ødelæggelse af dødsstjernen ved Yavin blev konstruktionen af Wessex's skib Imperiets højeste prioritet. Imperiet havde brug for hurtigt at få en afløser for døssstjernen og kejseren besluttede, at Executor-class skibet var det der ville tjene formålet bedst. I Imperiets tjeneste Selvom Executor-class skibene viste sig at være effektive frygt-spredere, var der mange af imperiets officerer der ikke kunne lide dem fordi de foretrak at have mange små skibe istedet for et stort. Selvom skibene blev produceret af KDY, blev det første af dem, Executor, bygget al hemmelighed på Fondor istedet for firmaets hoved skibværfter på Kuat.Classic Star Wars Volume 1: In Deadly Pursuit Executor blev det mest frygtede og berømte af skibene fordi det var Darth Vaders flagskib. I de næste år, blev der bygget flere Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts og andre Super Star Destroyere for at vise Kejserens rigdom og magt. Efter kejserens død og Imperiets splittelse, var Executor-class skibene populære blandt de krigherrer der håbede på at få mere magt. Den Nye Republik at få fat i nogle af dem, og brugte dem mod det imperie der havde bygget dem.Crimson EmpireThe Essential Chronology Arv s ødelæggelse under Slaget om Borleias i Yuuzhan Vong Krigen.]] Efter Krisen om den Sorte Flåde, hvor Den Nye Republik kæmpede mod Star Dreadnoughten Intimidator,The Black Fleet Crisis blev det besluttet, at de ville bygge krigsskibe der var store nok til at klare sig i kamp mod store skibe som Executor-class skibene. Resultatet var de Mon Calamarianske ''Viscount''-class Star Defender.Starship Battles Preview 1 Udover disse Star Defenders, blev de få Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts der var tilbage efter borgerkrigen brug i Yuuzhan Vong Krigen, hvor endnu flere af skibe gik tabt.The New Jedi Order Efter krigen, var der kun en Star Dreadnought tilbage. Det var Guardian der blev brugt under det Andet slag om Coruscant Coruscant.The Unifying Force ''Executor''-class Skibe I alfabetisk orden: *''Agressor'' *''Annihilator'' *''Crimson Blade'' *''Executor'' *''Guardian'' *''Intimidator'' *''Iron Fist'' *''Knight Hammer'' *''Lusankya'' *''Razor's Kiss'' *''Reaper'' *''Terror'' *''Vengeance'' *''Whelm'' Bag scenerne *I en af de nye scener i 1997-udgaven af The Empire Strikes Back, var Executor lysegrå, i modsætning til alle andre scener i filmen, hvor skibet var blå-gråt. Dette kan skyldes baggrundslyset Optrædender *''Imperial Spy'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Two for One'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' Kilder *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *Wizards of the Coast website *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *[http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=starwars/article/SBPreview1 Starship Battles Preview 1] på Wizards of the Coast Se også *Executor *Super Star Destroyer Fodnoter Category:Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts Kategori:Star Destroyere